1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game board structures and more particularly pertains to an track guided football game board for simulating a football game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game board structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, game board structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art game board structures include U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,039; U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,650; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,461; U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,084; and U.S. Design Pat. 294,508.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a track guided football game board for a track guided football game board for simulating a football game which includes a main panel having lateral panels pivotally attached to opposed longitudinal sides thereof, and a track extending along a center of the main panel and supporting a ball member for longitudinal movement relative to the board, wherein the track extends between uprights of goal posts positioned at opposed ends of the main panel.
In these respects, the track guided football game board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating a football game.